deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
David Sarif
David Sarif is the founder of Sarif Industries and Adam Jensen's employer in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background David Sarif is the founder and CEO of Sarif Industries, a moderately-sized biotechnology company based in North America. He is a well-preserved male in his late 50s, of average height and build, in decent shape. His features are Mediterranean. The son of an immigrant family from Boston, Sarif was brought up to understand the value of hard work and dedication, and from an early age his insight into machines set the tone for the man he would become. He worked his way through university and from there to a scholarship at MIT, getting a Master's and an MBA before entering the prosthetics field. Sarif believes in justice, progress, science and technology, civilization, human endeavor, and people. He is direct when dealing with others and unafraid to show emotions. Some find him blunt or pushy, others refreshing, even invigorating. His sense of honesty applies only to his behavior - he has no aversion to keeping secrets when appropriate; usually his demeanor lets him get away with it. In 2007, David Sarif promised to revitalize his home city of Detroit by introducing a new industry of mechanical augmentation to the city. Refitting disused automobile plants for the production of mechanical augmentations for military and civilian use, Sarif has nearly single-handedly revitalized the economy of the city and prevented its collapse. He is close friends with Hugh Darrow, the father of mechanical augmentation. ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' He was preparing for the augmentation debate in Washington when a black-ops team, the Tyrants, attacked the Sarif HQ in Detroit. The Tyrants killed several scientists, including Sarif's niece Megan Reed, and nearly killing the chief of security, Adam Jensen. Sarif opted to save Jensen and arranged for him to be mechanically augmented. While only Adam's left arm and chest cavity needed to be augmented in order to save his life, Sarif decided, as Jensen's medical proxy (thanks to a convenient employment contract clause), to replace most of Adam's body with cybernetic prosthetics. Six months later, he pulled Jensen out of sick leave when an extremist anti-augmentation group known as Purity First attacked the Milwaukee manufacturing plant, just as the production of a top-secret military augmentation, the Typhoon Explosive System, was to begin there. He sent Jensen to secure the data and rescue the hostages. Upon Adam's return, Sarif had him retrieve the neural hub of the augmented Purity First hacker from the Detroit Police Department morgue, implying that Adam either use old contacts to get inside or to sneak in. After this, he tasked Jensen with disabling the transmitter in Derelict Row district that kept a backdoor open to the SI network, that Sarif himself created for background checks (and that neither Jensen nor Frank Pritchard were aware of). Once the signal is shut down, Sarif delegates Adam to investigate an abandoned bot factory complex in Highland Park, the source of the hacker's signal who was attempting to steal the Typhoon. Augmentations Being the CEO of Sarif industries, it is fair to assume that all of Sarif's Augmentations come from his own company. Sarif has two main augmentations: a social enhancer (which has some discreet grooves on his forehead) and a very ornate mechanical right arm. He may also have others, however this cannot be confirmed. See also *Yes Boss Trivia *You can find Sarif's portrait in his office that pictures him with both hands augmented. In the game, however, Sarif is shown with only his right hand augmented visibly. Whether it was intentional or not remains unknown. *He can be killed on Panchaea, but this will not affect the story. *Sarif wrote an article, "Building Wings: A Better Tomorrow", which highlights his personal beliefs regarding transhumanism. It can be seen as a contrast to William Taggert's "No Better: The Myth of Human Augmentation". *Sarif is often seen holding a baseball with his augmented arm/hand. He often picks it up from his desk and toys with it when he is agitated or uncomfortable. *The official Eidos Montreal "Ask Pritchard" Tumblr blog response to the question of how Sarif's arm got augmented was that "He had it removed to play better at the company baseball games." *Judging by the screens in his office, he is a fan of the Detroit Tigers. However, it appears that the screen displaying the Detroit Tigers stadium does not actually show Comerica Park, the current stadium of the Detroit Tigers. The baseball stadium appears to actually be Oakland Coliseum, home of the Oakland Athletics. While it is believable that the Tigers could possibly have a different stadium at this point in the future, it is amusing that the current photo is a completely different MLB team's stadium. *The chess set on Sarif's desk is actually a real chess set called the Mancini chess set. Gallery DX3 david Sarif office.jpg|David Sarif in his office DavidSarif.png|David Sarif concept art DX3 David Sarif 2.jpg DavidSarifYoung.png|A young David Sarif on the Sarif Industries real world website Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Mechanical-augmented characters